


Due to a Malfoy

by CloverTheFaun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom, Clueless Harry, First Kiss, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, POV Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverTheFaun/pseuds/CloverTheFaun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is obsessing over Malfoy, but he can't understand why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due to a Malfoy

It was strange being back at Hogwarts. So much had happened the last year that going back to a normal life felt weird. It was odd sleeping in his old dormitory and going back to the usual routines. He had even taken up some of the same habits he had in the sixth year, despite being away for so long. To name one, he was obsessing over Malfoy again.

 

He really shouldn’t; Malfoy had been freed on all charges in the trial, in part to Harry's own testimony, but he was still observing Malfoy's every move. Harry defended his actions with that it was just that he was back at school and it is just one of his old habits that would not go away.

 

He almost believed himself, but that did not explain why he had started to stare at Malfoy's lips when he ate or that he noticed his butt when he was walking in front of him. Even his friends had remarked his strange behaviour.

 

"You are doing it again mate!" Ron accused him for the third time that dinner. "I know the guy is evil and he should be watched, but this obsession of yours has turned ugly!"

 

Hermione snorted without looking up. Ron turned to his girlfriend with a frown. "Do you have something to add?"

 

"Do you seriously think that Harry is watching Malfoy because he thinks he will turn Death Eater on us?" Here she laughed a little at the two men’s expressions.

 

"Yes! What other reason could I have to observe him?" Harry answered, a bit offended at her amused tone.

 

"You don't know?" Hermione looked a bit startled. "Well, if you haven’t figured it out yet, I most certainly won’t tell you", she said decisively.

 

"Hermione, if you know something about Harry, don’t you think that he deserves to know what it is?" Ron tried to press her.

 

"No! I think it’s something that he must figure out on his own," she answered in a way that they both knew meant the end of the discussion. 

 

What is it she knows that I don't, Harry wondered to himself. If I'm not watching Malfoy because I think he will go back to his bad ways, then why am I doing it?

 

~~~~~~~~

 

It was a few days later and Harry hadn’t yet figured out why he couldn’t get Malfoy out of his head. He was coming out of Transfiguration when Malfoy walked past him in the corridor. Without really thinking about what he was doing, he mumbled an excuse to Ron and Hermione and rushed after the pale man.

 

He just saw him slink into a bathroom and without checking with his brain first, his feet just followed right behind. Inside the bathroom Malfoy just stood alone, braceing himself on a washbasin. Harry took a few tentative steps further towards the blonde, but he did not know what to do now, so he just stopped in the middle of the room waiting.

 

 "What do you what Potter?" Malfoy's voice sounded strained, like he was holding himself back from something.

 

"Ehh, what?" Harry wanted to smack himself over the head. Was that the most intelligent answer he could come up with?

 

"You have been watching me ever since we came back to school. Do you just want to catch me doing some black magic so that they’ll send me to Azkaban, just like my father?" Malfoy's voice cracked a bit, almost like he was about to cry.

 

"No. I don't think that is it." Harry sounded confused even to his own ears. "At least Hermione don't think that's it."

 

At that Malfoy’s back stiffened. "So why are you following me then?" He still had not turn to face Harry and his back was blocking the reflection of the mirror, so Harry could not see the blonde’s expression, but something in his voice had changed.

 

"I don't know," Harry responded truthfully. For some reason his cheeks had started to redden and he got the feeling that he should run away that instant. "I think it might be because of my habit of watching you in our sixth year."

 

At that Malfoy laugh, almost the same way Hermione had. "Are you sure about that?"

 

At this, Malfoy turned around with an almost predatory look on his face. Despite that, his eyes looked shiny, like he had been moments away from bursting out in tears. At the sight of Malfoy’s vulnerability, Harry had the urge to leap forward and hug him but Malfoy had other plans. He strode forward until he stood just two feet away from Harry.

 

"Are you sure you just watch me out of habit Potter? No other reason?" Malfoy licked his lips and Harry could not help eyeing that perfect shaped mouth. He forced his gaze back to Malfoy's eyes and he saw that the other man had noticed where he had looked. The blonde’s smile turned wicked and he stepped even closer.

 

"So you think you are looking at my mouth out of habit Potter? Your mind is not filled with thoughts of what that mouth could do? What it can kiss? What it can suck?"

 

At those words Harry's mind started to fill with pictures of Malfoy kissing him, nibbling on his skin, working his way down... Harry shook his head to get the images out of his head, but he could not help to blush even more.

 

"Hmm... No. I don't know why I have been watching you…" Harry stammered in response. He averted his eyes and if he could just get his legs to work he would run away from this mess. His feet however, must have been magically stuck to the floor, because they were not moving an inch.

 

Malfoy stood now toe to toe with him, when did that happen? The blond took him gently by the chin and lifted Harry's head to meet his gaze.

 

"Could it not be that you wanted to do this?" Malfoy asked quietly before he softly pressed his lips against Harry's.

 

Harry’s entire mind was filled with the sensation of Malfoy kissing him. For a second his brain was malfunctioning and he did nothing to respond. He could feel, through their connected bodies that Malfoy were beginning to worry and almost pulled away. Then his mouth finally got the memo and he started to kiss back.

 

It was a very careful kiss. Harry had no idea if he was doing the right thing by kissing the person he had hated since first year, but it felt right so he didn’t stop himself. Cautiously he placed one of his hands on the back of Malfoy's neck and sneaked the other around the man to his back. Malfoy responded with throwing his arms around Harry's head and bringing him even closer.

 

They just stood there for several minutes, satisfied with just tasting each other, none of them pressing for more. Suddenly they both heard a noise from outside the bathroom. Faster than anyone could say ‘busted’, they were several yards apart and tried to act nonchalant. When nobody came through the doors in the next minute, they both relaxed.

 

Trying to get a handle on what just happened, Harry turned to Malfoy to ask him, but the other man beat him to it.

 

"What was that Potter?" Malfoy looked a bit scared at the turn of events.

 

"I think we just kissed," was Harry's brilliant answer.

 

"I always knew that you relied on that mudbl... on Hermione's smarts," Malfoy said sarcastically. "I meant, why did we kiss?"

 

"I don't know, you kissed me!" Harry sad defensively.

 

"Yes," Malfoy admitted. "But you wanted me to."

 

Harry couldn’t dispute that. He had wanted Malfoy to kiss him and he realised now that he had wanted it since the start of the school year. That that was the reason he had been obsessing over him. Why he had not been able to stop thinking about the fair-haired man for months. He had wanted to do this. This and so much more.

 

"Yea, I did want you to kiss me and I want you to kiss me again." Harry stared into Malfoy's eyes, willing him to give him the answer that he wanted to hear. Willing Malfoy to give him everything.

 

"That might be doable," Malfoy said tentatively, but his eyes shined and a big smile stretched that beautiful, delicious mouth of his.

 

"Okay!" Harry beamed back, before he dragged Malfoy into the furthest stall and kissed him again. It might not be the fanciest of places, but Harry couldn’t wait any longer to taste the blonde’s lips again.

 

He had no idea why this was happening or why he had these feelings, but for the first time since the war he was happy and he was not about to question that. Even if his happiness was due to a Malfoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you guys liked it! I'm thinking this should just be a one shot, but you never know... ;)
> 
> I would like some tips if you have them and please tell me of spelling and grammar mistakes, that would be so helpful!


End file.
